A shock absorber is an implement used to absorb the force of an impact or jolt. Shock absorbers are used for a variety of applications, from automobiles and airplanes in which very complex devices are coupled to wheel assemblies to absorb tremendous forces caused by motion over an uneven terrain, to shoes in which very simple devices such as foam panels are provided to lessen the impact of steps taken on a surface.
Generally, but not always, the functional effectiveness of a shock absorber is proportionally related to its cost and/or complexity. However, complex shock absorber assemblies typically are not aesthetically pleasing or suitable for aesthetic as well as functional applications.